


Y con un beso... despertó.

by syx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx/pseuds/syx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia de tres encuentros y un desenlace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y con un beso... despertó.

**Author's Note:**

> AU en el que Regina no sabe que es la Reina Malvada. Basta con saber lo básico de Érase una vez, digamos de 1x01 a 1x03 o 1x04 más o menos.  
> Relato para el tercer reto de la comunidad spanish femslash de livejournal que combina las propuestas 2 (El que juega con fuego se acaba quemando) y 6 (A la tercera va la vencida/No hay dos sin tres) del reto. Elegidas por manos inocentes porque soy una indecisa.

Se dice que el tres es un número mágico. Tres eran los deseos que concedía el genio, tres las preguntas de la Esfinge y tres siempre las pruebas que debía afrontar el héroe en los cuentos que Henry se pasaba el día leyendo.

"En lugar de hacer los deberes", pensó acelerando el paso.

Como un vendaval de fría furia, Regina Mills caminaba rumbo a casa de Mary Margaret, dispuesta a demostrarle a los hados que lo suyo era una causa perdida; no había fuerza sobre la tierra capaz de hacerle caer una tercera vez en brazos de Emma Swann.

Aunque caer no era un término adecuado cuando la mujer que estaba intentando robarte a tu hijo te empotraba contra la mesa de tu despacho, interrumpiendo un argumento cuidadosamente estructurado con su impertinente lengua.

Lo único satisfactorio de aquel "accidente" había sido contemplar la cara de idiota de su asaltante segundos antes de reparar en su situación y salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sobre el papel, la idea que había propiciado su segundo encuentro había sido brillante. Un plan perfecto dividido en tres fases: seducir, manipular y desterrar. Los trucos más viejos de la baraja; una mirada ligeramente provocadora, un toque calculado al milímetro en el límite entre el roce casual y la caricia secreta, ocultos tras la dosis habitual de dardos verbales habían bastado.

Regina recordaba perfectamente haber sonreído cuando Emma la tumbó sobre la mesa de la comisaría. Pero también cómo esa misma sonrisa se había ido resquebrajando a medida que sus labios ascendían por su garganta. El nudo que se había formado en su estómago no necesitaba recordarlo, la acompañaba en ese momento. Una oportuna visita sorpresa de Henry a Emma, saltándose un par de clases en el proceso, la había salvado de su primera equivocación en años.

Se detuvo al fin ante la puerta de Mary Margaret con algo parecido a la turbación en el rostro que desapareció al primer timbrazo.

\- Qué haces aquí -. Una Emma Swann en camiseta y ropa anterior apareció en el umbral.

\- Soy la alcaldesa, tú, la sheriff – espetó entrando en la casa-. Siempre tenemos cosas que hablar.

\- ¡Adelante! – exclamó -. ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? ¿Vienes a pedirme que no vuelva a acercarme a tu hijo? – Dio un portazo -. O vienes a buscar alguna otra cosa.

El gesto de Regina se endureció.

\- Vengo – comenzó con una calma cortante como una espada – a decirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Pero ya que lo mencionas, también debes alejarte de mi hijo.

Emma avanzó hacia ella.

\- ¿Que no vuelva a acercarme yo a ti? Eso tiene gracia teniendo en cuenta que eres tú la que me persigue últimamente. Y que quede claro, Henry también es mi hijo.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído –. Regina sonrió con condescendencia -. Espero que haya quedado suficientemente claro, señorita Swann.

Era mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas y abrió la puerta, pero una mano la cerró con fuerza antes de que pudiera salir.

\- No has venido aquí para eso.

Sintió el aliento de la otra mujer en la nuca.

\- A qué he venido entonces –. Se giró y la miró desafiante. No estaba dispuesta a reconocer que ni ella misma lo sabía.

Escasos centímetros la separaban de su némesis, cuya respiración subía y bajaba con agitación, acariciando con cada exhalación los labios de Regina.

Faltando a su costumbre, gritar y maldecir, Emma simplemente sonrió.

No fue un beso exigente, lleno de rabia o urgencia, como habían sido los otros, sino algo firme y dulce, nuevo y desconcertante, algo de lo que debía escapar antes de que consiguiera atraparla. Sin embargo, Regina sentía como si un poderoso hechizo hubiera caído sobre ella, y no pudo más que asirse con fuerza a los hombros de Emma. Dejarse guiar dando tumbos a una habitación desordenada y después caer en una cama blanda y mullida. La piel de Emma era intolerablemente suave, sus caricias dolorosamente atentas, sus besos insufriblemente generosos.

Horas más tarde, Regina dormía. En sus sueños aparecieron príncipes, heroínas y brujas, vio castillos, maldiciones y espejos mágicos. Supo que había destinos peores que la muerte… y entrevió una figura vestida de negro, similar a ella en forma pero con una mirada cargada de un odio infinito, y tal vez, de una tristeza infinita también.

Al despertar, Regina sintió tres cosas: el cuerpo de Emma, una esperanza tímida y un miedo sin fin.


End file.
